Tienes un nombre precioso
by Disi22
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron como vivía Rue antes de ir a los Juegos? ¿Como era su vida junto a su familia? Un seguimiento de la vida de Rue y las duras condiciones del Distrito 11. Este fic es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león y escrito para ElisewinFelton.


**Fawn Stenberg, Distrito 11.**

Las lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas, empapando la ropa que llevaba puesta. Mi mente está difusa, algo confundida incluso. Pero a pesar de eso estoy segura de nunca haber vivido un dolor ínfimamente parecido al que estoy viviendo en estos momentos. La mano de mi marido se aferra a la mía y yo la sujeto fuertemente para liberar el dolor.

Dejo escapar un grito de dolor junto al último empujón pero eso no parece distraer al doctor que sigue concentrado en su trabajo. Esto sigue por varios minutos hasta que oigo un llanto débil pero chillón, que parece intentar taladrarme los tímpanos y el doctor levanta la vista junto a un pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos. No debe medir más de su antebrazo y su piel oscura, bañada en sangre, resalta con la bata blanca del hombre.

Las lágrimas comienzan a caer más fuertemente de mis mejillas, pero estas son lágrimas de alegría. Noto la mano de mi marido acariciar la mía y oigo sus jadeos, intentando ahogar su llanto.

El dolor permanece ahí pero no es tan fuerte como lo era antes. Como si la criatura que sostiene el doctor lo hubiera curado. El bebé sigue llorando en los brazos del hombre que parece desorientado pero sonriente a la vez. Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos.

Incapaz de articular una sola palabra extiendo mis brazos con la intención de que entienda mi mensaje. Después de nueve meses quiero, no, necesito abrazarla, besarla, acariciarla. A mi pequeña hija.

El doctor rodea a la niña en una mantita y me la entrega. Luce tan pequeña, tan frágil que tengo miedo de agarrarla por miedo a que pueda desvanecerse. La estrecho contra mi pecho mientras la acuno entre mis brazos para que deje de llorar. La sangre que cubre su cuerpecito me empapa la ropa y por mis manos pero me da lo mismo, nada más que tenerla lo más cerca posible es lo que me importa ahora.

Por eso cuando el doctor me la quita de las manos noto como se me desgarra el alma e intento recuperar a la niña.

-Tengo que hacerle unas cuantas observaciones primero.-Supongo que mi cara de preocupación habrá sido muy evidente porque enseguida me tranquiliza:-Es solo un trámite común que se le hace a todos los recién nacidos. No se preocupe.-Sonríe apaciblemente y supongo que habrá atendido a montones de madres primerizas como yo. Asustadas y preocupadas por hacerlo todo bien.

Él se marcha hacia la puerta no sin antes aconsejar que descanse un rato ya que dentro de 15 minutos comenzarán de nuevo las contracciones para expulsar la placenta. Antes de salir por la puerta dice:

-¿Ya saben como se llamará?

Comparto una mirada con mi marido. El nombre de la niña era algo que aún no teníamos del todo pensado. Pero él se me adelanta.

-Se llamará Rue.- Entonces me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. No puedo evitarlo.

-Tienes un nombre precioso, pequeña Rue.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg, 7 años, Dia de la Iniciación, Distrito 11<strong>

Me quedo quieta en mi silla como me han dicho mientras la vecina pasa un peine sobre mi encrespado cabello del cual mi mamá siempre se queja.

La vecina, la Sra. Rudolphine, es una señora muy mayor amiga de mi mamá. Su pelo blanco llega hasta más allá de la cintura y a veces me recuerda a una vieja bruja buena de uno de los cuentos que papá solía contarme para dormir. Esta mañana mi papá me trajo junto a mis hermanos Garric, Roseline y Kestrel a su casa porque mis padres tenían que irse. Precisamente hoy comenzaba mi iniciación así que me siento muy triste de que no vayan a estar conmigo.

-¿Dónde fueron?- Pregunto de golpe, creo que la he asustado porque me da un tirón en el pelo y me hace daño.- ¡Ay!

-Lo siento querida.- Dice con su voz que es casi como un susurro.- Fueron a buscar a tu hermanito.

-Oh.-Se me escapa. Cuando Garric y Roseline nacieron yo aún era muy pequeña pero recuerdo muy bien cuando Kestrel nació hará cosa de dos años. Mamá lo llevaba en brazos y era muy pequeñito. Cuando me dejaron cogerlo en brazos ví su cara y me pareció adorable.

-Ahora ponte el vestido. Hoy es tu iniciación.-Yo asiento y voy corriendo hacia la habitación. Me dirijo hacia la silla donde mamá ha dejado el vestido que tengo que ponerme. Recorro con la mirada el vestido buscando alguna flor pero es un simple vestido blanco. No me gusta pero le hago caso a la Sra. Rudolphine.

-Quiero ver como te queda ese vestido.-Dice cuando acabo de vestirme. Yo salgo con mi vestido nuevo algo triste porque me siento fea.-Estás preciosa-Dice, y me estampa un beso en la frente.

-No es cierto, no me gusta llevar este traje.-Digo y hago una mueca de enfado.

-Es el vestido reglamentario. Todas las niñas lo llevarán hoy. Recuerda que es el día de la iniciación.-Dice ella mientras se arrodilla ante mí para mantener mi cara frente a la suya. Yo asiento poco segura.-Ya sabes que es importante.

La iniciación es cuando los niños y niñas de mi edad comienzan a ir a trabajar al campo, normalmente para subir a los árboles donde los adultos no pueden. Es como una celebración donde se conmemora que los niños ya estamos listos para trabajar. Pero estoy asustada y mis papás ni siquiera estarán conmigo. De pronto, siento ganas de llorar.

-Tranquila cielo. Yo estaré contigo todo el rato.-La sonríe mostrando su dentadura desgastada y con algunos huecos. Entonces mira el reloj de cuco que tiene colgado en su pared, ese que siempre que suena me asusta.-Es la hora. Debemos irnos.

Ella agarra a Kestrel de la mano mientras llama a Garric y Roseline, que estaban jugando fuera.. Los cuatro salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a los huertos donde muchas otras familias llevan a sus hijos de siete años. Allí nos encontramos con varios agentes de paz que me hacen separarme de la y mis hermanos.

Mientras que a mí me dirigen hacia una fila de niños de mi edad, todos vestidos de la misma manera, enfrente de uno de los árboles más altos que ví nunca y el alcalde comienza a hablar. Pero yo no le escucho.

Pronto el alcalde acaba su discurso para que la fila de chicos comience a avanzar. Los primeros suben al árbol, toman un fruto y vuelven a bajarse, en eso consiste la prueba de iniciación. Después de esto los niños ya son considerados lo bastante maduros y grandes para trabajar en el campo con sus padres.

Entonces se produce un grito entre la multitud cuando el cuerpo de un niño se desploma de lo alto del árbol. Me tapo los ojos con las manos para evitar ver la escena. Oigo llantos y gritos pero pronto todo se queda en silencio y la cola vuelve a avanzar.

Comienzo a temblar cuando la chica que tengo delante de mí comienza a subir por el ancho tronco del árbol. Miro hacia atrás para ver el hueco vacío que hay junto a la . Mis padres aún no han llegado.

El alcalde me hace un gesto con la mano y yo me adelanto. Pongo un pie en la primera rama y me decido a comenzar a subir procurando no pensar en la imagen de aquel niño, ni la de su familia llorando.

Cuando mis dos pies vuelven a tocar al suelo las lágrimas ya no aguantan más y comienzan a brotar de mí. He pasado tanto miedo que dejó caer la fruta que debía bajar mientras corro hacia la , que me espera con los brazos abiertos.

-Felicidades Rue. Ya eres toda una mujer.-Me dice.

* * *

><p><strong>Rue Stenberg, 12 años, Dia de la Cosecha, Distrito 11<strong>

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es casi la hora. Dejo mi trabajo, estaba recogiendo frutas de lo alto de algunos árboles, para ponerme a saltar de rama en rama hacia el árbol más alto del huerto. El mismo árbol donde 5 años atrás me subí por primera vez, muerta de miedo. La única diferencia es que ya no me siento atemorizada.

Comienzo a trepar y en pocos segundos estoy en la copa, desde donde se observa todo el distrito 11. Me permito el lujo de quedarme observando durante un rato los verdes cultivos y las casas de piedra del centro. Es posible que sea la última vez que vea mi hermoso distrito, quiero disfrutarlo.

Cuando salgo de mi ensimismamiento recuerdo para lo que he subido aquí arriba y me pongo a silbar. Llevo haciendo esto cada día durante casi dos años. Subo hasta lo más alto de este árbol y silbo para que los ciudadanos sepan que es la hora de dejar de trabajar sin embargo hoy es una ocasión especial. Hoy es la Cosecha. Cuando la canción acaba espero a que suceda la magia. La magia del distrito 11.

Entonces, surgiendo de entre los árboles, un centenar de voces me siguen y repiten mi canción como un coro. Los sinsajos. La canción se extiende por todo el distrito, cada vez más fuerte, con todos los Sinsajos cantando a la vez. Es una espectáculo precioso.

Después de un rato, cuando los Sinsajos acaban de cantar, bajo del árbol para volver a casa. Yo también debo prepararme para la Cosecha. Mi primera cosecha.

Corro hacia casa donde me esperan mis padres y mis hermanos. Lo único bueno de esto es que mis hermanos siguen siendo muy pequeños para que su nombre entre en el sorteo por lo que solo tengo que preocuparme por mi misma.

Al llegar mi madre se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza fuertemente. Sé que está preocupada porque mi nombre pueda salir, todos lo estamos. Desearía quedarme entre sus brazos todo el día y esperar a que pasara todo, aquí me siento protegida. Sin embargo lo que hago es separarme de ella mientras digo:

-Iré a vestirme.

Subo a mi habitación, compartido con mis dos hermanas pequeñas Roseline y Laurette. Cuando llego están las dos, sentadas en sus camas totalmente en silencio.

-Rose, Laure.-Digo a modo saludo.-¿Les importaría salir un momento? Debo vestirme…-Ellas me miran extrañadas debido a que me he vestido tantas veces delante suyo pero salen sin replicar. En cuanto la puerta se cierra detrás de ellas me dirijo hacia mi cómoda. Comienzo a buscar entre mi ropa algo que pueda llevarme a la arena. Que me ayude a recordar quien soy y recordar a mi distrito. Me detengo cuando creo haber encontrado lo que busco. Es un collar de hierba hilada con una estrella de madera. Era de la pero lo heredé cuando ella falleció hace ya un par de años. En mi cuello luce más hermoso incluso que en mi mano y queda decidido. Me lo llevaré a la Cosecha.

Luego de acomodarlo en mi cuello comienzo a vestirme para la cosecha. Uso un vestido blanco muy parecido al que usé en la Iniciación pero este tiene un detalle con una flor en mi pecho y un cinturón negro a conjunto.

Cuando estoy lista bajo hasta la sala de estar donde se han reunido toda mi familia. Allí, prácticamente en silencio, abandonamos todos juntos la casa para dirigirnos hacia la plaza central, donde se llevará a cabo la Cosecha.

La plaza central no queda muy lejos de mi casa por lo que en diez minutos nos plantamos allí delante y llega la hora de separarnos. Me abrazo a mis hermanos, a mis padres y me dirijo sola hacia el control de los Agentes de Paz.

Después de pasar el trámite, cuando todos los chicos y chicas están en su respectivo lugar, una mujer, claramente capitolina, se pone en medio del escenario.

-Me llamo Ruby y seré vuestra escolta en este viaje de los Juegos del Hambre.-Después de su presentación se dirige hacia el centro del escenario y mete la mano en la urna de papeletas.-Comencemos con las chicas…- Solo hay 5 papeletas mías ahí dentro. Además el Distrito 9 es muy extenso, somos mucha gente. Mientras la mano de Ruby se desliza fuera de la urna con una papeleta en la mano casi temo que pueda oír mi corazón latir. Ella esboza una sonrisa:

-¡Nuestra afortunada es Rue Stenberg!-Y la noticia cae como un rayo que silencia el resto de voces. De repente la plaza se queda en silencio mientras que todas las miradas se centran en mí. Me obligó a avanzar lentamente hacia el escenario con la mirada vacía mientras con mi mano derecha aferro la estrella de madera que cuelga de mi cuello. Oigo un murmullo de voces a mi alrededor pero lo único que puedo oír son los llantos de mi família entre el público.

Cuando subo a lo alto del escenario Ruby me sonríe mientras me dice:

-Tienes un nombre precioso, pequeña Rue.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que a todos los lectores (pero en especial a mi amigo invisible ElisewinFelton) les haya gustado tanto leer la vida de Rue como a mi me gustó escribirla. Desde aquí les deseo a todos feliz Navidad.<strong>

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
